Sōta Mishina
Ashinaka High School |occupation = High School Student |base of operations = Ashinaka High School |status = Active |relatives = |aura = |weapon = |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Kazuki Shimizu |english voice = Grant George |gallery = Yes }} is a male student at Ashinaka High School and friend of Yashiro Isana. Appearance Mishina is a slim, teenage male of average height. He has short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is brushed away from his face, leaving a noticeable widow's peak in place. Like several of his male classmates, Mishina wears his school's uniform, though he dresses himself somewhat messily. His long-sleeved white shirt has an upturned collar, with a loose red necktie wrapped around it. Aside from that, however, Mishina wears Ashinaka High School's signature dark blue jacket and pants with black shoes to compliment. Personality Mishina has perverse tendencies. He is stated to watch erotic videos and look at pornographic images. On one occasion, he even sent an visually explicit image to Yashiro. Like males typical of his age, Mishina also has an interest in teenage girls though he expresses it quite boldly. He admits his feelings of "love" to his crush, Kukuri Yukizome, through a public shout out at a previous school festival. History During a school festival on December 7, approximately 11:45 PM, Mishina headed to the top of a clock tower on campus. After scouting the area, he proclaimed his love for Kukuri and asked that she would be his girlfriend. When she ran away in embarrassment, Mishina began sobbing from heartache and embarrassment, also running away. Plot During lunch, Mishina is asked to share his food with Yashiro. Despite his initial reluctance, Mishina eventually gives in and shares a few pieces of meat with his friend.K Anime: Episode 1 He later discovers the leaked video of Tatara Totsuka being murdered by a man who appears to be Yashiro. The next day, he shows the video to Yashiro and advises him to confess to his crimes should he be guilty of any. Mishina is then asked to send the video to Yashiro through Kuroh Yatogami's cell phone, which he does.K Anime: Episode 4 Sometime later, Mishina is seen helping out with production for the school festival. He starts with hammering nails onto planks of wood. One one, he accidentally bends the nail, causing him to exclaim with surprise and annoyance. Mishina asks for someone to hand him a bar pry but soon realizes that there is no one behind him to give him one. Confused, he then sees and hears Kukuri walk by asking whether there are any students available to do extra work. Mishina advises her to get him to help though both are slowly unable to recall their former classmate. As he tries to remember, he is told to go help with Kukuri, causing him to fluster. However, Mishina decides to accompany Kukuri nonetheless after she asks him herself.K Anime: Episode 9 Mishina, Kukuri, Sumika and another classmate head to the a supposedly vacant room in the males' dormitories. Once inside the room, they discover that someone has apparently been living there. Mishina jokes that it could be a place for "that guy" to lounge about like usual, though again, he fails to remember who the particular person really is. Later on, while outside Mishina and his classmates bear witness as an explosion occurs in the room they were just in. Several hours later, HOMRA comes to the school and manages to completely take over the entire campus. Furthermore, all of the students are to be interrogated and comply, otherwise there would be more trouble for them. Mishina ends up being asked about Yashiro Isana by Masaomi Dewa, but due to his failing memory of his old friend, he cannot remember. Therefore, a frightened Mishina cannot identify him to the Red Clansman.K Anime: Episode 10 Equipment PDA: Mishina carries a simple, silver-colored PDA with him on campus. It is school-issued, like various others in his school. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Ashinaka High School Category:Male Category:Male Characters